


Loki is a Very Good Teacher

by Fantasy_forsaken



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Loki (Marvel), Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Loki smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, but I have read A LOT OF SMUT, first smut, hint of fluff (if you squint), hint of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken
Summary: A straight up one shot with no plot, just smut. Loki teaches his brother how to please a woman properly, and you just happen to be the example Loki uses.Loki AU
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Loki is a Very Good Teacher

“Thor… let me show you how it’s done,” Loki smiled and turned away from his brother to you on the bed.

“Hands above head, darling,” Loki ordered

Upon his silken sheets, you lay and placed your hands on the pillow above you.

“Yes, master,” 

Loki’s smile broadened, happy with your actions.

You could feel Thor’s gaze upon the both of you, and just from the side of your vision, you could see that he was palming himself through his trousers.

Loki came down closer to your lips and licked his own, “let’s give my darling brother a show shall we?”

You nodded, eager to please your prince.

And so he caressed your cheek softly while his thumb touched your lips. “Open,” he said. When you opened your mouth he shoved his thumb inside, “suck” he said.

And so you did, just as if you were sucking his cock. As he looked into your eyes he mentioned his brother's name, “there is a fine line between being harsh and  _ rough _ , Thor.” Loki’s lips came down upon your neck, he nipped and sucked his way down to your bare breasts.

“Women like it when you treat them a little roughly, it lets them know  _ who is in charge,  _ but if you are  _ too _ rough with them, or do not consider their  _ pleasure, _ ” Loki said as he looked over to his brother “the lady in question will not think so highly of you,” Loki explained

You could see the fury in Thor’s eyes, clearly, Loki knew that his brother only thought of his pleasure and not his partner’s.

Yet Thor continued to please himself as he saw your nipples harden. He unlaced his trousers and took out his thick cock. It was smaller than Loki’s but  _ significantly  _ thicker. 

You were grateful that you had Loki, his cock was  _ perfect. _

Loki took your nipples in his mouth and removed his thumb from your lips. That same wet thumb trailed down your side, sending shivers to your skin. It continued its wet trail to your hips where he held your hip against the bed.

You could feel Loki’s hard member against your thigh in desperate need of attention.

Loki’s other hand came up above your breasts and gripped the sides of your neck, “make sure you let Thor have a nice view of this sopping cunt,” he murmured

His silken voice sent pleasure through your body and deep into your core. Loki moved further down your body and never to his gaze off of yours. His eyes stared into yours as started to play with your clit.

“My my, I never knew you liked exhibitionism so much, pet,” he took his fingers and placed them at the entrance of your cunt. “You are sopping wet,”

Your eyes moved over to Thor’s who was now heavily breathing with parted lips. You nodded towards your pussy, allowing Thor to have a better look.

He stood and removed his pants entirely, allowing you to get a look at his incredibly strong thighs.

“Eyes on me darling, look at me while I give you your pleasure,” Loki growled

_ Was he jealous?  _ You thought, maybe something to bring up later in the bedroom…

He set his thumb upon your clit and made circling motions. And as you looked into his eyes he opened his mouth, “tonight Thor, you find out the true meaning behind the nickname ‘silvertongue’”

And with a swift motion, his mouth was on your hot cunt, his tongue sucked your clit making you moan.

Thor was now pumping his cock faster in his hand as he gazed upon your pussy. His breath was even heavier now as you could hear small moans coming from him.

“Loki…” you whispered. His tongue would not stop its assault, he continued to suck and lick your clitoris and slit never once taking a pause,

“Loki, please…” you moaned, “I’m close”

His chuckle sent vibrations right to your core and one of his fingers plunged itself inside you. He curled the finger and pumped it against your g-spot. Every muscle in your body tightened, you were so close.

“Come for me” Loki growled against your cunt

Those words sent you over screaming, but Loki did not lessen his pace. Closing your eyes you arched your back. “Gods yes!”

Loki finally removed himself from your pussy and his face was drenched in your juices.

You took your finger and dipped it inside you, taking it out you looked over to Thor, “taste?” You asked.

He eagerly came over and put your finger in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and sucked upon it hungrily. He took it out with a pop, “delicious, Loki you have a one of a kind woman,”

“I wouldn’t give her up for anything,” Loki said as he kneeled between your legs.

You looked down to his red hard member, veins were clear as it was straining for attention. 

“Now comes the best part,” Loki said. He took his cock in his hands and slid it through your wet lips, getting some lubrication. And  _ ever so slowly  _ did he shove his hard cock inside you,

“Rule number one Thor, you want her to  _ feel  _ every god-damned inch of your cock,” Loki said with clenched teeth. And boy could you feel every inch, he filled you completely. You moaned as Loki was finally and completely seated inside you,

“Secondly,” Loki said through heavy breaths, “it’s about how you use your cock rather than the pace” 

Loki slowly removed his cock from you until the very tip was still in, and with the hardest and slowest thrust, he filled you again completely. 

“Gods yes Loki,” you moaned

“See brother?” Loki said, he continued at a slow pace and even  _ he  _ was losing control.

“And thirdly, Thor” Loki paused to moan, “your goal is to make her cum so hard the entire population of Asgard knows. Show everyone that it was  _ you  _ who made this woman feel,”

_ Thrust _

“so,” 

_ Thrust _

“ _ good”  _ Loki’s cock completely filled you as he thrust hard again. His cock was angled just so that it hit the sweet spot,

“Loki please, please make me cum,” you said,

Loki looked to his brother while completely seated inside you, “you know you’ve done your job well when begs for release,”

Loki gave the most sinister smile and proceeded to thrust at a punishing pace,

“You will come for me, pet, I want to feel you  _ gushing  _ around me. Show Thor just how much you love this cock fucking you.” Loki snarled in your ear,

Loki looked back to his brother while still keeping pace, “women are aroused through words rather than actions, tell her how much you intend to pleasure her and she will be putty in your hands,”

Your pussy fluttered and Loki could tell you were getting close,

“I know I didn’t allow Thor to touch you at the start, but since I know that you will forever belong to me, and I’m feeling rather generous, I may just allow his fat cock to cum inside you,” Loki smiled, “how does that sound,”

You pussy clenched, thinking about how you would always belong to Loki but having another man's cum inside you made you feel dirty,

“Whatever pleases you my prince pleases me,” 

“Good girl, let me give you a reward,” Loki said,

He placed a finger on your clit and played with it while continuing to pump his hard cock inside you,

Squelching sounds resonated around the room as Loki’s cock continued its punishing pace. Every hard thrust of his cock that hit your sweet spot drew you closer to the edge,

“That’s it darling, show everyone who made you feel this way, tell everyone who makes you cum this hard,” Loki groaned as he felt you flutter around him, his cock close to bursting.

The finger on your clit just moved in such a way that it set you toppling over the edge. “Loki!” You yelled “Loki please, gods you make me feel so good,”

Your release spurned his own and completely shoved himself inside you, to the very hilt. Hot ropes filled you to the brim sending you into another mini orgasm,

“Good girl,” Loki praised, 

You looked over to Thor who was completely in a state of arousal, his cock seemed bigger and heavier and the tip was an angry red colour.

Loki slipped out of you and you could feel his come drip from your pussy.

Loki met Thor’s gaze and motioned him to come over. Loki took Thor’s hand and placed it at your ruined cunt. “Feel how much pleasure I just gave her and look at how much pleasure I received in turn.”

Thor put his large fingers inside you, his eyes closed as he felt your wet heat filled with his brother's creamy cum.

“She’s divine and so tight,” he said to no one in particular

Loki took his brother’s cock in hand and led it towards your heat. “Come inside her Thor, know that this is the  _ only  _ time I will let you touch her and that only I made her feel this way.” 

Thor’s fat cock slowly dipped inside you,

“Let’s see if you learned anything Thor,” Loki said beside his brother,

You could see the strain in Thor’s face as he wanted desperately to just plunge himself deep inside you. “You're like a silken vice,” he said through clenched teeth,

It took all of his strength to not just thrust his entire cock into your wetness. He tried hard to think not just about his cock and pleasure but yours as well.

His cock stretched your walls in a pleasurable way and you could feel every vein on his thick cock against you. 

“Yes, that’s good,” you said, your orgasm starting to build again,

“Fuck your feel so good,” Thor moaned as he thrust his head back in bliss. He closed his eyes

He fucked you at a good pace, fast enough to feel good but it was nothing to how Loki felt inside you.

“Are you close?” Thor asked, 

You looked at Loki to see him rolling his eyes, that’s the last thing you say to a woman in bed. 

But you shook your head at Loki. Yes, this was pleasurable, but you were nowhere close to coming.

Loki quickly played with your clit, trying to get you to come before Thor. It would show that he was able to pleasure a woman, even though he really wasn’t. A small lie in Loki’s head.

And so Loki’s roughly teased your clit without Thor’s knowledge. 

Your walls started to flutter and Thor’s cock started to thrust irregularly, showing that he was close.

“Yes, that’s it.” You moaned, more to Loki than Thor but the thunderer took no notice,

“I’m going to come!” Thor yelled

You looked to Loki, scared that you weren’t going to come and hurt Thor’s feelings.

Loki leaned beside your ear while still stimulating your clit, “if you don’t come this very instant you will get a spanking so hard that you will not be able to sit for  _ days. Do you understand? _ ” 

That dirty promise sent you over the edge, you knew Loki had only said those words to make you cum but you knew he would’ve still kept that promise all the same. 

Thor yelled as his fat cock roughly pushed in and out of you. You could feel his sack tighten as hot ropes erupted inside you. His cum filled you again to the brim and as he removed his cock from your wetness it poured out from you. Asgardian had a lot of cum.

“Well done Thor,” Loki said, “maybe your next adventure won’t end with the maiden leaving your room unsatisfied!” 

Fury grew in Thor’s eyes, “she was satisfied brother,” he said,

Loki turned away, “if you say so,” he said while handing Thor’s pants back to him. Thor put them on.

“But then why, dear Thor, did she come to me that very same evening?” Loki smiled as he pushed his furious brother out the door.

Loki looked back to you with both mischief and love in his eyes. “You did well darling,” he cooed as he took a cloth to your pussy.

“Thank you Loki,” you said, “although I feel I have learnt quite a bit tonight, and not just about myself.” You smirked

Loki caught your smile and was now curious, “well other than your newly found kink for exhibitionism, what did you learn tonight pray tell?”

“You,” you smiled more, “have a little jealous streak,”

Loki’s face contorted into the most mischievous smile he ever gave. And the smile, you could tell, was a promise to show you just how much he owned you. Completely.


End file.
